In The Heat Of The Moment
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Shalimar goes in heat when it is just she and Brennan at Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Heat Of the Moment**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,776  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language, violence, sexual content.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Shalimar goes in heat when it is just she and Brennan at Sanctuary…what are they going to do?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shalimar/Brennan

**Author's Note:** _A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>"I'm so hot…" Shalimar breathed.<p>

Brennan looked up from what he was doing and saw Shalimar reach for the him of her shirt. "Whoa! Shalimar! Don't do that," he said quickly.

She gave him a desperate look. "Brennan at this point I don't care whether or not you see me naked you don't know how it is…I can't take this anymore I can't," she cried at the end of her rant. She sank to the floor and laid her face on the cold surface.

Brennan watched helplessly as she slouched on the floor. He wanted so badly to go to her and comfort her but it would only make her heat worse. If things could get any worse he wasn't sure. It was just him and Shalimar at Sanctuary. Jesse, Emma and Adam were at one of the safe houses for a few days and they wouldn't be back till the end of the week. Shortly after they left Shalimar started to exhibit signs of going in heat. She begged him not to call Adam and the others that she could handle it as long as she kept her distance from him. That had been five days ago and she was still in full heat.

"Shalimar…" he started as he stood but was cut off when Shalimar quickly sat up and scuffled a few feet away. "Don't! Don't come any closer I can't…your scent…I can't do this it's too strong!" she said through heavy breaths. She sounded as if she ran ten miles at once.

Brennan approached her slowly so as not to startle her. He carefully kneeled then went to his hands and knees and crawled closer to her. "Shalimar," he said softly.

She visibly tensed and let out a moan. Just the sound of his voice was enough to ignite her passion for him. What made the heat worse was she was already attracted to Brennan he wasn't some complete stranger. "Please Brennan you're making it worse…don't come any closer…" she begged practically becoming one with the wall trying to back away from him.

He stopped his movements but didn't move to kneel or stand. "Shalimar, what could help? Come on concentrate," he said in a commanding voice hoping it would get through to her rational mind. She closed her eyes with a pained expression then let out a cry.

"This is too much…it's never been like this before," she strained.

Brennan sighed and hung his head then looked back up at her. He hated to see her like this. She was fighting something he couldn't see something he couldn't understand. She was fighting the most instinctive thing programmed in every human…reproduction. Being a feline feral had its disadvantages and advantages. Heat was one of the disadvantages when you didn't have a mate.

"Shalimar…I don't want to leave you like this," he knew he shouldn't be around her it only made her heat worse. She could smell him from anywhere in Sanctuary and being as close as they were he knew was pure torture on her. The urge to attack him and take him was the only thing on her mind and he knew that but he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

"Get away!" she yelled lunging past him and out of the room. She had pushed him halfway across the room in her scurry to get away and by the time he got his barring she was long gone. He panicked for a moment. "Shalimar!" he yelled picking himself up off the floor. He was worried she would leave Sanctuary and find some random guy. The only thing he could hope for was his pheromone level, his scent would be strong enough to keep her around.

Shalimar ran…ran as fast and as far as she could from Brennan. It took every last bit of her will power to keep from taking Brennan forcefully. That was the last thing she wanted to do was rape Brennan. It wasn't the way she pictured being with him anyway.

"Shalimar!"

She stopped dead in her tracks as his voice rang through Sanctuary. In her mind she was still running but her body had taken over. Her senses were so honed she could smell him as if he were in the room with her. She wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the floor once again with a scream of frustration and pain.

Brennan heard her scream and knew exactly where she was. Quickly, he ran towards her cries and soon found her near the fountain. He stopped a few feet away from her and listened to her cries. Carefully, he made his way towards her.

"Brennan," she cried reaching for him. "Help me," she whimpered. "Please…help me."

His heart broke at the sound of her voice. He knew what she was asking and he didn't want to see her in anymore discomfort. Once again, he kneeled then moved into a crawl position. "Shal," he called softly making her face him. She and met him halfway as he reached up and brushed her hair from her face. He felt the shudder that went through her body and her eyes closed.

"I'll help you Shal," he whispered then kissed her.

With what rational thought she had left she pulled away enough to speak. "Please don't hate me," she cried.

"Shh, I could never hate you Shalimar…never," he breathed and kissed her again.

Shalimar moaned as he pushed her down to the floor never breaking their passionate kiss. She sighed when he broke away and kissed down her neck to her shoulders. He reached down too the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head exposing her breast. He threw her shirt to the side then went for the button of her jeans. He wanted to take things slow but realized Shalimar wouldn't let him with her being as far-gone as she was. He got her jeans undone and pulled them down her legs bringing her panties with them. Once her clothes were out of the way he started on his own. She sat up and helped him removed his T-shirt then went strait to his belt.

"I want you…I want you so bad," she moaned ripping his pants open in frustration.

"You can have me…anytime," he groaned capturing her lips in a burning kiss. He pushed her back to the floor and kicked his pants off leaving no clothes to separate them. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed himself inside her making them both cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God Brennan!" she cried out in pleasure.

He stilled for a moment enjoying the feel of her warmth wrapped around him then groaned as he started a steady, deep pace inside her.

"Yes…oh yes…" she breathed meeting his pace.

He leaned down and kissed her then made his way down her body to the hollow of her neck. She purred contently as she listened to his sounds of pleasure and the feel of his body going in and out of her. He felt so incredible she didn't know how to describe it.

Before he knew what happened Brennan was flipped over to his back and Shalimar started to ride him, hard. He grabbed her hips and helped her move on him. He leaned his head back and groaned loudly. She leaned down and licked and suckled his neck. Brennan took his hands from her hips and framed her face pushing her hair away so he could look her in the eye.

"Are you close?" he asked.

All she could do was nod, her passion had taken over. Suddenly, she found herself on her back again as he continued his fast pace. "Brennan I'm so close," she whimpered grabbing his ass trying to bring him closer. He quickened his pace feeling his own orgasm approaching. She stiffened underneath him then shook violently as her orgasm racked her body. "Brennan!" she clawed his back as he continued to pound into her. He moved inside her once…twice…he cried out in his own pleasure as he released himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her supporting as much weight as he could on his forearms. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and held him to her as they both came down from on high. He sat up and looked down at her and smiled, "Feel better?"

"Mmm, much better," she moaned still feeling him inside her. "Sorry, I'm still hypersensitive as hell," she said trying to catch her breath.

He kissed her forehead then sat up making her moan again. "That sensitive huh?" he chuckled then pulled out of her slowly on purpose.

She groaned at the feeling, it was pure torture and he knew it. "That was mean," she sat up and took his offered hand to help her up. That's when she looked at herself and her surroundings. Self-consciously she put her arms around herself. Now that her heat had been taken down a couple notches she was back to rational thought. Brennan noticed her discomfort and tried not to take it personal. He realized what just happened only happened because she needed him not because she really wanted him.

"Here," he picked up his shirt and pants and handed her his shirt.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly and took the shirt pulling it over her head covering herself.

He held up his pants to examine them. Shalimar noticed his observation and blushed deeply, "Sorry about that."

He shook his head, "It's okay I'll just uh, go get some more."

"Yeah, I guess I better go get dressed too," she said a little fidgety.

"Yeah," he agreed backing out the door.

"Yeah," she nodded as she watched him leave.

"Okay," he dashed out the door and down the hall to his room.

Shalimar sighed and closed her eyes covering her face, "Oh my God what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey," Brennan said softly as he knocked on Shalimar's bedroom door frame.

She looked up and gave a small smile, "Hey." Her smile faded at the troubled look on his face. "You okay?" she asked nervously.

He chuckled lightly, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm okay I just…well…the heat isn't that bad…" she trailed off finding the air in the room became tense.

"You're still in heat?" he asked stepping past the threshold of her room.

She nodded as she took a few small steps back as he got closer. This didn't go unnoticed by Brennan. He stopped and stared at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"Brennan it's not, what we did it's…I don't…I don't want to take advantage of you again," she pleaded.

"Shalimar you didn't take of advantage of me. I knew full well what I was doing and getting into," Brennan tried to tell her. Then something popped in his head that he did not want to be true. "Or do you think I took advantage of you?" The thought of making her do something she did not want to do scared and enraged Brennan. If he had overstepped his bounds he wanted to know.

Her eyes widened, "No! Brennan you did not take advantage of me!"

"Then why is it when I get close to you, you wanna back away," he said stepping closer to her. She wanted step away but it would only make him feel worse so she held her ground as he stepped within arms reach of her. They stared into each other's eyes until Shalimar's went feral. She circled Brennan as if he was the prey and she was the predator. He didn't move as she made her round and stopped in front of him.

She met his gaze still in feral mode. "Sorry, the heats still getting to me a little," she apologized quietly looking him up and down.

He stared down at her amazed. She was so attractive when in feral mode. "Um, Adam just called in a few minutes ago. They'll be heading back sometime tomorrow…" he trailed off as she leaned up and sniffed his neck. She titled her head and lightly nipped at his jaw.

"You haven't bathed," she whispered. "I can still smell it." She once again started to circle him running her hands over his abs, chest, shoulders etc…She stopped behind him and ran her hands up and down his back. "To not be a feral you posses such strength."

Brennan couldn't find the words to speak. It was a side of Shalimar he had never seen before and it was…arousing. He stood baffled and perplexed as she came full circle in front of him. Her eyes were back to normal but the expression was still there. The overwhelming look of passion and lust flooded her face.

"I want you…now…between my legs…pounding inside me so fast I'm screaming your name," she said leaning up and kissed him with lust.

Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and slammed her into the nearest wall. She was wearing a thin long skirt which he quickly lifted above her hips and ripped her panties from her body. At the same time she was undoing his pants. With her legs and feet she pushed his pants down. Then without hesitation he thrust inside her.

"Oh! Yes!" she screamed as he slammed into her over and over again. "Oh Brennan…" she moaned wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

He couldn't get deep enough inside her. Every thrust he tried to get deeper to make her go crazy. "Is this what you want?" he said as he continued his vicious thrusts.

She threw her head back and screamed, "Yes! Oh yes!"

He continued his powerful thrusts even though she had come. A few pumps later he came with a loud growl pushing her into the wall. He let his head drop on her shoulder as she rested her chin on his. He chuckled, "This wasn't why I came to see you."

"Why did you?" she asked catching her breath.

"I wanted to apologize ironically enough," he said.

"I'm not sorry," she confessed. "We've been fighting against each other for so long."

He lifted his head and looked her in the eye, "You want to be with me?"

"Always," she framed his face and kissed him. The kiss quickly grew into a passionate one until she pulled away. "Let's take this to the bed shall we." She suggested. He lifted her away from the wall without withdrawing from her and carried her to the bed and lowered them down. They both moaned when he pulled himself out and sat up. "Hey, where are you going?" she whined.

"There is something I've always wanted to know about you," he leaned down and kissed her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"How you taste," he answered saucily. He moved down her body and spread her legs opening her to his gaze. He leaned down and kissed her then slid his tongue between her folds and licked her clit.

"Brennan," she moaned as he delved deeper.

"God you taste so good," he groaned against her.

Shalimar gasped and clinched his hair as he continued his pleasant torture. On many of nights she dreamed of him doing this to her but the dreams didn't live up to the real thing. "Brennan I'm…" she never got the words out when she tensed and came.

He took one last lap of her and moved back up her body and kissed her. "Did you like it?" he asked timidly.

"Did I like it?" she said surprised. "God that was amazing!"

"Good, because every chance I get I'm going to do it," he said lowly.

She smiled, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I won't," he moved off her and laid beside her pulling her to lay against him.

"So you're okay with this?" she asked as they settled against each other.

"I'm more than okay with it," he nuzzled her hair.

"Good," she smiled.

"What are we going to tell the others?" he asked.

"I don't think they will be too surprised," she said.

"No, I don't think they will be either," he chuckled. They laid in silence for a moment then he spoke. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"You have been hanging around Jesse too long," she rolled over to face him. "And yes I am hungry, for tomatoes and cheese."

"Well lets get you a huge bowl of tomatoes and cheese then," he said.

They both laughed as they got up from bed and headed for the kitchen.

"When did you say Adam and others would be back?" she asked.

**THE END**


End file.
